


Se vuoi possedere, non devi pretendere

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, Early Work, F/M, Gen, Revenge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Le cose che possiedi, alla fine ti possiedono.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape





	Se vuoi possedere, non devi pretendere

** Se vuoi possedere, non devi pretendere **

_Le cose che possiedi, alla fine ti possiedono._

Così come lui pensava di possedere ogni cosa nel mondo della magia, così come pensava di tenere in mano il cuore di ogni essere vivente.

Severus lo sapeva, sapeva che lui ne era convinto.

E forse, era stata proprio la convinzione dell’Oscuro Signore a mandarlo avanti, giorno dopo giorno, perorando la propria tacita causa.

Una sorta di vendetta, atipica e non dolce come si era aspettato che fosse.

Perché Severus aveva atteso troppo a lungo, per poi ritrovarsi ad un passo dalla vittoria ed essersi reso conto che non era come se l’era sempre immaginata.

Aveva con sé dell’amarezza di fondo, un gusto acre che lo infastidiva, come a ricordargli che lui non aveva vinto né perso.

Era semplicemente rimasto da solo a combattere le proprie battaglie, come in fondo aveva sempre fatto.

_Le cose che possiedi, alla fine ti possiedono._

_“Lily Evans”_

Ricordava chiaramente come aveva provato ribrezzo nel sentire il nome della donna pronunciato da quella voce sibilante, e mentre veniva pronunciato una sentenza di morte era stata segnata.

E la colpa era in parte, o forse soprattutto, sua. Delle decisioni sempre sbagliate, di quell’assurda voglia di emergere che lo aveva condotto fino ai limiti più reconditi della perdizione, fino a fargli perdere di vista il contatto con la propria umanità.

Fino a versare il sangue di Lily, non per sua propria mano, ma certamente per suo demerito.

_Le cose che possiedi, alla fine ti possiedono._

Severus Piton era stato convinto di possedere il potere, in passato.

E quello stesso potere, si era preso tutto ciò che possedeva.

<>o<>o<>o<>

_“Severus Piton non era tuo”_

Sbarrò gli occhi, ma il suo stupore durò solo un attimo.

Che cosa importava, se Severus non era stato suo?

Giaceva disteso, ricoperto di sangue, in quella misera tomba che per lui era la Stamberga Strillante.

E Potter cosa credeva di fare, dicendogli che non gli era mai appartenuto davvero?

_Le cose che possiedi, alla fine ti possiedono._

Voldemort provò una sorta di brivido lungo la schiena, e lo prese malvolentieri per rabbia.

Una furia cieca, omicida, più pungente di quanto si sarebbe mai aspettato.

La rabbia di chi si rende conto di essere stato imbrogliato, e ancora non si capacita di come sia potuto accadere.

Lui _possedeva_ Piton. Certo che lo possedeva. Gli aveva preso ciò che di più caro aveva al mondo, legandolo a sé, usandolo per i suoi scopi fino alla fine, fino alla sua morte indegna.

O almeno, così aveva sempre pensato.

La sua mente si permise di vagare, ritornando a quei momenti in cui avrebbe voluto leggere i pensieri dell’uomo, sempre ermeticamente chiusi ad ogni intrusione esterna.

E lui non aveva mai capito niente.

Dalla sua gola si levò una sorta di ringhio animalesco.

_Le cose che possiedi, alla fine ti possiedono._

Non gli importava che Piton fosse dalla parte di Silente. Non gli importava che avesse aiutato Potter, non gli importava che l’avesse tradito, perché loro erano tutti morti o lo sarebbero stati presto.

E avrebbe sopportato anche l’inganno, forse, quel tradimento consumatosi sotto i suoi occhi, senza pietà né paura per la sua apparente onniscienza.

Quello che Lord Voldemort non riusciva a sopportare, era l’ignoranza. Ignorare la falsità di Piton, gli fece comprendere di aver nutrito una serpe in seno per tutti questi anni, e non c’era nulla che lo potesse rendere più folle d’ira di questo.

Si preparò a combattere la sua battaglia, come a voler riscattare il suo nome, come se davvero ce ne fosse bisogno.

Perché lui non sarebbe stato visto così, come Voldemort, l’uomo che _era stato posseduto dalle cose che possedeva._


End file.
